1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording device for reading an image of original paper and recording the image on selected recording paper.
2. Description of Related Art
As the image recording device of above type, a copier or the like for reading an image of an original and recording the image on recording paper stored in a paper storage has been known (for example, refer to JP-Tokukai-2000-296653A). This image recording device comprises an IC reader for receiving paper information related to recording paper from a noncontact IC chip provided on the recording papery and a data transfer circuit for transferring the paper information to a control circuit.
In the IC chip, the type, the size, the color and the like of paper are stored as the paper information. Consequently, the paper information of the recording paper is recognized in a control unit of the image recording device. And then, the information of the recording paper set for the recording an image is checked out against the information of the recording paper actually stored. As the result of the check, when it is judged that the set recording paper differs from the stored recording paper, a display unit displays information accordingly to warn a user or the like, and the operation of the image recording is inhibited.
However, in the above image recording device, when the setting of the recording paper is not suitable for the recording of the image, the image recording is always suspended. That is, there is a problem that even if the image can be recorded on some recording paper stored in the paper storage other than the intended recording paper, the image recording can not be continued unless an operator or the like changes the setting so as to use other recording paper. That is, a user is finally required to perform the operation for changing the setting of the recording paper. Therefore, burdens of the user are not reduced sufficiently.